Stray
Stray is the 42nd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oscar Vessalius has just arrived at the Pandora headquarters to meet with the other Dukes, who were already there. Sheryl teasingly said that Oscar was five minutes late to the meeting. At a different place, Break just woke up and he was startled a bit. He started to wave his hand in front of his face. Reim came into the room and noticed that he was awake. Break asked if he where was he and was he still in Sablier. Reim was wondering if he was really awake and then a voice was heard saying that he was at the Rainsworth household. It was Sharon and she was not so happy looking. She was in her "dark" mode and was holding a paper fan. Break was really shocked and was scared about what she will do. A couple of slaps could be heard. She was all angry at Break and Reim for just disappearing. She noticed that they were acting strangely and why weren't they telling her. They just go and get caught up in dangerous situations. Break was saying that not it. Sharon was being to tear up and Break just looked in the other way. She was wondering how many times on how she was trying to reach to him and she just started to cry. Reim told Break that he made Sharon worried and told him to say that he was sorry, not noticing that Oz was there as well saying that same thing. Reim was rather startled to see Oz there. Oz said good mourning to Break and Alice was amazed that he was still alive. Oz told Gil to come in. Gil was staying by the door and peeked in. He asked if Break was alright. He told Gil that he felt rather sick when he saw Gil there. Gil retreated to a corner and was rather gloomly in which Reim was annoyed at Break for that. He asked Oz on how many days was he asleep. He told him almost three days. He then told Break that there was a really strange earthquake that happened. Break was confused as in the earthquake. Oz was trying to find a way to say it. During the earthquake, they walked toward the source and found the sealing stone. They also found one of Jack Vessalius's hands. Break remained speechless. Oz went on saying that Pandora came and told they to get out of there. They had to part with Elliot and Leo. During that time, Oz told them that his father was still there and they said that they will take care of it. Leo told Elliot that his father is at the House of Fianna. He understands and that he was going to there. Elliot noticed that Oz was surrounded by Pandora officals and wonders if the Vessalius are really spoiled and can't go home without them. Oz then said that he didn't need protectors at all and the Pandora officials were rather shocked at this. Gil noticed Oz acting rather strange. Oz was wondering how this happen and that since Elliot saved him, he might as well say that he was thankful for him. Elliot was on saying that he would not save a Vessalius boy and that he has Nightray blood in him. Oz said that whether it was Vessalius or Nightray there was no difference. He just wanted to be friends with him. Elliot was shocked and was rather not happy to hear that. A moment of silence, then Elliot was on waving his sword to Oz saying what the heack is wrong with him. Gil went and grabbed Oz out of the sword range. Elliot was saying that what Oz was saying is weird and that it was odd that even though the Vessalius are the ones basked in light, they make people feel uneasy. He was going to follow his father's steps. Leo said that he should have understood and that he doesn't need to repeat himself again. Oz said his name and Elliot was rather not happy and told him to not say his name so casually. He told Oz that he was a stupid, idiotic retard. It shocked Oz and he was rather sad. Elliot all was raging at Oz and told him many things. Like the fact that he was holding a scythe and to not hurt his adoptive brother. Just seeing him pisses him off. Whether he was a Vessalius or not. Oz then noticed that Elliot was not thinking that he was a Vessalius, but rather a human. Elliot was still not done talking, but he started to walk away. He told Oz that it will continue next time. Oz waved good-bye to Elliot and Leo. Gil was thinking about what Break said. What he really needed was......it really Oz Vessalius? Gil needs to rethink about his answer. He was thinking about what he really need to protect. As they were walking away, Alice looked back at Elliot and Leo. She was rather unsure about something. In the end, they parted ways. The others discuss about what they have found and what new information, they found while in Sablier. About the illusion of Glen, Jack, the House of Fianna, Lacie and her tombstone. Break said that everytime, he was to act, he always create a mess. Oz was pleased to hear that and Break said that it wasn't really a comment. Sharon asked if Gil was able to see something like what Oz or Alice have seen. Gil looked away for a sec and told them that he saw nothing. Liam ans Sharon was thinking that he really did see something. Oz asked Break as in why was he there at Sablier, was it to save them or something. Break said that it was to save them. He figured that since Oz was the center of attention, he could meet the Baskervilles. He reached for a peice of cake. Gil was wondering as in why would he bother with that and he went on pouring a cup of tea. He grabbed a peice of cake and ate it while saying that it was a sercet. Gil got a little angry at him. Oz noticed something strange about Break. He began to see that something was wrong with Break, but Break noticed him and held his finger up to his mouth signaling that it was a sercet. Oz just stared. Break clapped his hands and said that someone is still very tried and that they should leave. Reim was saying that he just want to not do his report in which Break said that he would never do that. Reim was rather annoyed, but allow him to rest. Oz was going back to the room to say something, but Reim blocked his way in. He told Oz that Break was fine and told him to not tell the others yet. He went in the room and Oz just stood there. Sharon noticed that Reim was not coming and asked Oz on what Reim was doing. Oz turned around to say that they still have things to say. He ran to the others. Reim closed the door and looked back at Break. Break was surprised at how Oz was able to see what had happened, he knew that he would. He never thought that he knew it too. Break was standing in bed with a blanket wrapped around him. Reim was now all grown up. Reim reached down to pick up a peice of candy and threw it at Break. Break then asks if Shelly had taught him to not throw food. Reim put his hand to Break's face and asked if he could really see at all. Break remained speechlees. Outside at the balconly, Sharon told Oz that Sablier was used as an experimental place for Pandora. Oz was shocked to know of this. Sablier was full of Abyss power so in order to understand it more, Pandora used people around Sablier to experiment on. She learned of this after Break was lost by Reim after a little batting around. Oz was rather sad to hear of this. Alice wondered if that was what he was trying to hide. Sharon was sure of it and Reim seems to as well though reluctantly. She was not sure about the information if it was true. It was just that Break was just trying to protect from anything "dark" said Reim. Alice was confused by this. Sharon was not a kid anymore that needs constant care and she wants to be of help to Break. Alice wondered if she was depressed. Sharon was a little, so Alice thought that she will bite her cheeks in which Oz stopped her. While Oz deals with that, Gil was wondering about the human experiments. He then remembered about Duke Nightray being there at Sablier and wondered if he was connected in some way. At the House of Fianna, the orphans were all sleeping. Phillipe was outside the window talking to someone over the phone. He was talking about meeting Oz again, the big brother he had met in Reveil before. Phillipe then addresses his father over the phone and upon further inpection, the cord of the phone had been severed, and so Phillipe is imagining the entire conversation with his father. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga